


Communications

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Communication, Gen, One Shot, Penguin Team, Penguins, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Rico a du mal à parler, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de de communiquer quand même.





	Communications

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psychopathe de classe olympique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496860) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Communications  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Rico et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** « tous les mots du monde » d’après 31_jours> (14 février ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Rico est loin d’être l’oiseau le plus disert. Même avant la blessure qui lui a balafré le bec et rend son élocution difficile, il n’a jamais été très porté sur le bavardage. Et comme ses moyens à part ça sont assez limités, on n’a jamais tenté de lui apprendre d’autres façons de communiquer.  
Il se souvient parfois des codes-sémaphore avec les nageoires, parfois ça lui passe au-dessus. Contrairement à Kowalski, il n’a jamais été tenté par l’idée d’apprendre l’écriture des humains. Skipper a essayé de lui mettre le Speak-and-Spell sous le bec quelques fois, mais il préfère les boutons qui font de plus jolis sons et/ou de plus jolis dessins (surtout les détonateurs, mais la plupart des interrupteurs l’amusent aussi).  
Il a toujours d’autres moyens d’exprimer ce qu’il veut. 

On le croit souvent stupide. C’est vrai, il n’a pas l’esprit spécialement brillant, et sa personnalité primaire est plutôt… en marge des normes de fonctionnement de ses pairs. Il n’est pas très intelligent mais pas complètement stupide non plus pour autant. Il fonctionne sur un mode à part. Il possède des concepts moins nombreux et moins compliqués, organisés de façon différente. Il comprend les mots des autres, en tout cas ceux qui n’ont pas trop de syllabes. Il est sensé pouvoir les utiliser aussi, même s’il les mâche. Il utilise des gestes et des images ; comme les autres, voire plus que les autres. 

Il est moins envahi par les façons des autres espèces, mammifères amis ou inférieurs. Il n’aime pas trop cette idée d’ailleurs ; lui-même est différent mais sans trop de classification. Au sein de son équipe, il se tient à la hiérarchie, oui, et au sein des autres groupes il en distingue aussi, mais les groupes entre eux… ça devient vite trop compliqué d’essayer de les empiler. Ils restent côte à côte, voilà tout. Sauf pour les proies et les prédateurs, bien sûr : là les relations sont on ne peut plus simples. Les autres forment des nuages patatoïdes qui gravitent plus ou moins loin.  
Il a l’instinct mieux chevillé au corps, moins dynamité par le conditionnement de la vie en zoo que les autres pensionnaires. Il est moins humain, plus manchot. Il a plus facilement recours aux vocalises primaires pour exprimer à un camarade ce qu’il ressent, pour suggérer une ligne de conduite. 

Et il possède suffisamment de déduction pour se rendre compte de quand on ne le comprend pas en retour, et s’en vexer. Pour lui, le problème vient des autres qui ont perdu les mots les plus simples pour se coincer dans des trucs inutiles, pas de lui. Il lui reste heureusement assez de patience pour ne pas trop s’en formaliser et les accepter tels qu’ils sont, avec leur fonctionnement bizarre. Ce sont ses camarades, ses partenaires, après tout, et il ne voit pas de barrière entre eux !


End file.
